Between Love and Dream
by Jayden Huang
Summary: Xi Luhan sangat menyukai langit. Baginya langit memberinya kedamaian dan ketenangan yang berarti. Hal itu yang mendorongnya untuk menjadi seorang pilot di kemudian hari. Sebagai seorang pilot handal, Luhan bisa terbang kesana kemari seperti yang ia mau. Tapi tidak menjamin ia akan kembali. Selain itu segelintir kisah manis keluarga KaiSoo menanti disini!


_a fanfic by_ ** _Huang Jayden_**

 ** _starring_** : [EXO] Oh Sehun **_with_** Xi Luhan and KaiSoo

 ** _duration_** Chapter

 ** _genre_** Romance, Family, Life, sad **_rating_** T to M

 ** _Plot is mine, I don't own the character._**

 ** _Don't copy, or reshare this fanfiction, without my permission_**

Luhan sibuk dalam rute penerbangan yang panjang dalam waktu sepekan terakhir. Itu membuat ia memiliki sedikit sekali waktu untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Hari ini, ia sangat kelelahan dan langsung tertidur setelah tiba di rumah.

Di tengah malam buta, ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan pun mengerjapkan matanya, menatap layar ponselnya dan membelalakkan mata seketika. Dengan posisi siaga, ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Maaf aku telah mengganggumu di tengah malam begini, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya suara di seberang sana. Luhan menggeleng dengan antusias.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedikit kelelahan hari ini karena jadwal terbangku. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini," ujar Sehun kemudian terdiam. "Kau bilang jadwal terbang, apa kau masih belum berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan lupa bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukai profesi-nya itu.

"Dari dulu aku berpikir, aku akan takut memiliki teman seorang pilot," Sehun mulai merasakan kenyamanan berbicara dengan Luhan. Luhan menyimak perkataan Sehun dengan baik. "Tapi, aku memiliki teman dekat seorang pemadam kebakaran, itu sama menakutkannya bagiku,"

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Luhan. Sehun nampak terdiam dan merenung. Luhan menahan napas agar dapat mendengar gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Sehun. Saat mendengar Sehun bergumam, barulah Luhan menarik napas lega.

"Seorang pilot akan terus terbang kemana pun dia mau. Terbang dan pergi tanpa jaminan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kembali. Itu yang membuatku takut," Kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan terhenyak sesaat. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Begitu juga aku yang takut akan kehilanganmu. Kau mengerti itukan, Lu?" Sehun berucap dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi memiliki teman seorang pemadam kebakaran sama tak beruntungnya. Mereka rela bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Dan itu membuatku selalu diliputi kecemasan," Sejenak mereka berdua hanya bisa saling diam. Luhan merasakan kesedihan dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku mempunyai seorang kakak. Mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi dia adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang hebat. Saat itu, aku masih berusia 14 tahun, dan ia ditugaskan untuk memadamkan api di tepi kota," cerita Sehun sementara Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Aku sering cemas jika hyung tidak ada di rumah, aku bahkan akan sangat depresi ketika ia tidak dapat dihubungi untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi hyung selalu mengatakan padaku supaya aku tak khawatir, dan janji kalau ia pasti akan selalu kembali," Terdengar nada getir di suara Sehun saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi hyung berbohong. Tepat sehari sebelum ulangtahunku, ia pergi untuk memadamkan api dan ia tidak pernah kembali lagi," ujar Sehun.

Luhan terhenyak sesaat. Diremasnya ponsel yang ia genggam. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari seberapa pentingnya aku bagi seseorang. Aku tidak pernah menyadari seberapa penting kehadiranku bagi orang lain. Aku tidak pernah sadar karena aku bukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan itu. Tapi.." Luhan menahan untuk tak berucap. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dan mendesak airmatanya untuk turun.

"Tapi, sekarang aku bisa merasakan hal itu." Lanjut Luhan. "Merasakan takut kehilangan yang teramat besar terhadap seseorang,"

"Dan karena itu pula, aku ingin terus berada disampingnya." Luhan tersenyum getir. Perkataan Sehun barusan membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Aku harap kau mengingat masa depanmu dan pikirkan hal-hal membahagiakan tentang kita." Ujar Sehun sambil menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi, kumohon berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu itu,"

Sejenak Luhan tidak bereaksi. "Mengingat masa depan?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau tidak mau selamanya mengarungi langit lepas, kan Lu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kedepannya aku akan lebih banyak di rumah, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak kita," Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh,"

"Tidurlah kembali," Sehun berkata lagi.

"Arraseo. Kau juga banyak-banyak istirahat supaya tetap sehat," pesan Luhan. Kemudian Sehun berpamitan hendak memutus sambungan telepon itu. Luhan kembali berbaring. Hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui Sehun besok Pagi. Luhan tertawa geli dan mulai mencoba untuk tertidur kembali.

Sore itu, Luhan meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke kafe favoritnya. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela supaya bisa memandang ke luar. Beberapa kali ia menyapukan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan, namun sosok itu belum kunjung datang. Apa Sehun tidak bisa datang kemari? Luhan menghela napas kemudian memeriksa ponselnya. Ragu-ragu ia menghubungi nomor Sehun. Hari ini Sehun sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan seperti biasa. Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Cinta memang butuh kesabaran.

Luhan menyesap teh hangatnya dan memandang rintik hujan yang turun dan membasahi jendela disampingnya. Rinai-rinai hujan itu mengingatkannya akan masa yang telah jauh berlalu, saat dirinya dan Sehun berlari-lari kecil menhindari rintik hujan sepulang sekolah dan berteduh di tepi toko.

 _"Kau benar-benar akan mengambil sekolah khusus pilot?" tanya Sehun sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang dibasahi air hujan. Luhan ikut melakukan hal yang sama._

 _"Ya. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Lagipula dari kecil aku sangat suka dengan langit. Warna birunya begitu tenang dan memberikan kedamaian setiap kali aku memandangnya. Lalu kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Luhan memandang teman disebelahnya. Teman yang diam-diam sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 _"Aku akan menjalankan usaha keluarga," Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Luhan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hati yang tak menentu. "Aku ingin membuktikan pada orang yang kusukai kalau aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses seperti keinginannya," Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih dan senang karena akhirnya Sehun mau bercerita sedikit soal percintaannya. Satu hal yang selama ini sangat tabu untuk Sehun ceritakan pada siapapun._

 _"Jinjja? Seperti apa orangnya?" Luhan berucap dengan nada antusias._

 _"Dia seseorang yang memiliki pesona luar biasa. Seseorang yang membuatku tak ingin jauh darinya," Sehun memandang ke kejauhan, menembus titik hujan. Mata luhan mengerjap mendengar penuturan itu._

 _"Kau sangat ambisius," komentar Luhan, mulai mengerti alasan mengapa Sehun selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik di segala bidang. "Apakah itu berarti aku jahat?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menengadahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rintik hujan kemudian menatap kearah Sehun lagi._

 _"Bukan. Hal itu baik-baik saja, selagi tidak menjatuhkanmu sendiri suatu saat nanti," Luhan menatap lurus kearah bola mata Sehun. Kini ganti Sehun yang terdiam._

 _"Aku hanya menyukainya. Bahkan aku akan melakukan apapun supaya ia melihatku," ujar Sehun yang terkesan egois._

 _"Apakah di dunia ini ada hal lain yang begitu kau sukai?" tanya Luhan. "Seperti misalnya aku yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menatap langit," lanjut Luhan._

 _"Aku suka menggodamu," Sehun tertawa riang. Luhan menelan ludah dan kehilangan kata-kata. "Suatu hari aku pasti akan merasa kehilanganmu kalau kau pergi," ujar Sehun dengan mantap._

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mengingat kenangan itu. Ia meneguk tehnya lagi. Sehun benar-benar menjadi seorang pengusaha yang bergelimang harta. Tapi satu hal yang Luhan tak pernah menyangka, kalau Sehun mewujudkan hal itu untuk dirinya.

Sehun bahkan sudah berkali-kali membujuk Luhan supaya berhenti dari profesinya dan menjadi sekretarisnya di kantor. Tapi itu jelas bukan bidang Luhan. Rasanya akan sangat sia-sia, setelah apa yang ia tekuni selama bertahun-tahun harus ia buang begitu saja. Beruntung, Sehun mulai mengerti keinginan Luhan.

"Bagaimana pun, melakukan hal yang disukai, memang sangat menyenangkan," gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Ne, sajangnim?" ujar Luhan.

"Kau sedang ada dimana? Aku mendengar kau membuat surat permohonan pengunduran diri. Mengapa begitu mendadak?" ucap atasannya dengan garang.

"I-itu, saya ingin menikah akhir tahun ini," Luhan berucap dengan lirih.

Pria di seberang sana menghela napasnya kemudian memijat keningnya frustasi. "Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan satu penerbangan lagi? Saya janji ini yang terakhir," Luhan mengangguk tak yakin.

"Ya, itu sudah kewajiban saya _. Gomawo, sajangnim,"_ Luhan mematikan telepnnya ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju kearahnya.

"Siapa itu?" Sehun datang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Atasanku. Dia marah karena aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri mendadak," ceritanya sementara Sehun membolak-balik buku menu.

"Oh. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memikirkan perkataannya?" Sehun menurunkan sedikit buku menunya supaya bisa menatap Luhan. "Sekali-kali bersikaplah egois. Kau tidak harus mengutamakan keinginannya," lanjut Sehun yang membuat Luhan menghela napas.

"Tapi, Sehun-ah.."

"Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk terbang sekali lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarnya. "Batalkan itu! Bilang padanya kau tidak akan berangkat!" Sehun membanting buku menu itu ke atas meja. Membuat Luhan menatap takut kearah Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun-ah, aku janji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir," pinta Luhan dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak Lu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Pernikahan kita sudah dekat," Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan dan mengetikkan sederet nomor kemudian menekan tombol hijau di layar.

"Tu-tunggu Sehun! Hentikan! Ini tidak benar!" Luhan berusaha menggapai ponselnya.

"Mananya yang tidak benar? Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Aku membencimu," Luhan berucap dengan terengah-engah. Kedua maniknya menatap Sehun dengan penuh emosi.

Sehun segera menurunkan ponsel Luhan dari genggamannya kemudian mematikan sambungan panggilan itu. Ia mencoba untuk meraih bahu itu, namun Luhan menghindar.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Dan aku janji ini yang terakhir," Putusnya dengan kesan seolah-olah diskusi mereka sudah mencapai kata final. Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sehun kemudian keluar dari kafe dengan langkah buru-buru.

Hari itu menjadi hari terburuk selama mereka berpacaran tiga tahun terakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menentang kehendak Sehun.

Luhan menarik napas panjang. Pekerjaan ini adalah sebuah pengabdian tulus. Mereka tidak hanya dituntut untuk tampil rapi dan sempurna, namun juga harus bertanggung jawab, telaten dan cekatan. Di samping itu semua, mereka harus memiliki hati yang tulus dan tenang agar dapat memberikan ketentraman bagi orang lain. Luhan merasa bangga dengan pekerjaannya.

Tidak terasa, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya. Ia sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin rute penerbangan dari Seoul ke Beijing, dan Luhan berusaha keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik mengingat ini adalah tugas terakhirnya selama menjadi pilot di maskapai ini.

Di sebuah ruang tunggu, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia memandangi rekan seprofesi-nya Kim Jongin yang sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku lega, kita berada di penerbangan yang sama," Luhan memandang wajah Jongin yang tersenyum lebih banyak sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara. Jongin mengangguk.

"Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau tengah menghubungi putrimu?" tanya Luhan. Jongin tertawa.

"Ya. Putriku merengek kalau ia tidak akan bisa tenang saat pesawatku sudah mulai terbang, seperti biasanya dia memang begitu. Tapi, aku beruntung memiliki istri seperti Kyungsoo. Ia berhasil menyakinkan putri kami, kalau aku pasti akan kembali,"

"Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Jongin-ah. Semua orang menyayangi kita. Aku menjadi rindu Sehun," Luhan tertawa hampir menangis. Saat kita berada jauh dari orang yang menyayangi kita rasanya akan selalu ada perasaan mengharukan seperti ini. Melankolis memang, tapi Luhan tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas. Lagipula, kita akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan selalu bersama," Jongin merangkul bahu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Aku berharap kau akan datang ke pernikahanku. Akhir bulan ini," Luhan mengulurkan sebuah surat undangan berwarna krem lembut kearah Jongin. "Sehun yang mendesain-nya. Dia benar-benar terampil," Luhan tersenyum membanggakan.

"Aku pasti akan datang," Jongin tertawa sambil menerima undangan itu.

"Kau akan membelikan putrimu oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Luhan seperti biasanya saat mereka mendarat di suatu negara yang mereka kunjungi.

"Entahlah. Mereka hanya berharap supaya aku cepat pulang. Soalnya sebentar lagi putriku akan masuk sekolah. Ia sangat ingin diantar olehku di hari pertama sekolah nanti," cerita Jongin sambil tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah lucu putrinya.

"Mengharukan. Aku jadi ingin cepat menikah kalau begitu," Luhan tertawa sementara Jongin mengerling padanya.

"Kau benar. Menikahlah secepatnya. Kau pasti akan merasa bahagia," ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Secepatnya," Luhan tersenyum.

"Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan terbang lagi ke beberapa negara, apa kau tidak apa-apa sementara aku tidak ada?" tanya Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Sehun memandangi bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah manis itu dengan tatapan yang bermakna aku tidak pernah ingin jauh darimu walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Kau akan kembali, bukan?" tanya Sehun dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin aku kembali, kan?" Luhan tertawa sedikit hambar, merasa nada bicara Sehun terasa aneh.

"Tentu saja. Kau tunanganku, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang ingin kuceritakan jika kau tak ada," Sehun berkata dengan nyaman.

"Betul juga. Ponselku tidak akan aktif dalam beberapa hari," Luhan nampak berpikir. "Tapi, aku berjanji akan langsung menghubungimu ketika aku sudah sampai. Bagaimana?" lanjut Luhan.

"Kau akan pergi berapa lama?" Sehun nampak tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini, wajahnya berubah murung.

"Aku cek jadwal penerbangannya dulu," Luhan mengecek kalendernya dan menghitung tanggal penerbangannya, "Kira-kira seminggu, ada transit di beberapa tempat," Luhan tertawa kecil. Berpikir bahwa itu juga waktu yang lama untuk berpisah dengan tunangannya ini.

"Aku jadi tidak bersemangat. Kenapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Jika kau percaya hal-hal baik akan terjadi, maka itu akan terjadi. Percayalah," Luhan tersenyum begitu manis. Sehun merenungkan kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah. Apa aku bisa pegang janjimu?" Sehun tersenyum, tak yakin.

"Tentu. Oh Luhan berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Sehun. Seumur hidup!" ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Pikirannya berlabuh pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah pertengkaran itu, mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu pandang. Paling hanya menelepon sekali-kali untuk menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Ia juga sudah tak mendesak Luhan lagi untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Sehun menekan tombol di remote televisinya. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal pertemuan, dan karena itu juga ia memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah. Seperti biasa, Sehun melihat-lihat channel berita. Kapan pun dan dimana pun Sehun akan tetap memantau saham perusahaannya.

"Baiklah, saudara Kim. Untuk sementara, kami akan menunda diskusinya terlebih dahulu. Kali ini berita datang dari dunia penerbangan Korea Selatan," ucap sang pembawa berita dengan lugasnya. "Hari ini pesawat Korean Airlines dengan tujuan Beijing diberitakan hilang kontak. Belum ada informasi lebih lanjut terkait peristiwa ini, namun ada baiknya kita sama-sama menundukkan kepala dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk penumpang dan kru yang bertugas," lanjut wanita itu yang membuat Sehun menegang seketika.

Pria itu terdiam dengan kedua bola mata yang memandang lurus kearah layar televisi. Tanpa ia sadari, remote itu telah jatuh dari genggamannya.

Ini tidak benar. Mereka pasti salah! Sehun berteriak dalam hati.

"Luhan! Ya, aku harus menghubungi maskapainya!" Pria itu buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan menghubungi nomor yang tersimpan di kontaknya. Luhan sengaja memasukkan nomor atasannya di ponsel Sehun jika diperlukan.

"Yoboseyo, Kim Heechul-sshi?"

"Ya, ini saya. Dengan Tuan Oh Sehun, benar?" Pria diseberang sana berucap dengan nada dingin, seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya. Pe-pesawat yang ditumpangi ke-kekasihku? Itu tidak benar, kan?" Ada nada panik disuaranya. Sehun berucap dengan menggebu sambil meremas surainya frustasi.

"Tenanglah, Sehun-sshi. Kami masih akan terus memantaunya," Heechul berucap dengan nada meyakinkan. Namun itu tidak membuat Sehun merasa baik saja. Airmata sudah membendung di kedua matanya dan siap turun kapan saja.

"Tenang katamu? Apa kau tidak merasa cemas dengan keadaan anak buahmu?" Sehun berteriak di telepon. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tata krama, yang ia inginkan Luhan-nya segera kembali.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Pihak kami sudah mengurusnya. Lagipula, aku hanya akan membayar asuransi dan tunjangan kalau mereka kenapa-napa," ujar Heechul berusaha tetap santai.

"Dia bisa saja terluka parah! Lagipula dia itu anak buahmu Heechul-sshi. Apa kau pernah mendengar Luhan menentangmu sedikit saja?" Sehun makin meninggikan nada suaranya. "Dia bahkan menentangku hanya untuk menurutimu ucapanmu! Apa kau masih bisa diam setelah semua ini?" Tanyanya namun Heechul hanya diam.

 _"Mianhae,"_ ujar Heechul akhirnya.

 _"Mianhae, mianhatta.."_ Heechul berucap lagi, namun itu tidak membuat Sehun puas.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan maafmu Heechul-sshi. Kumohon, pastikan dia baik-baik saja.." Sehun berucap dengan nada lirih. "Aku membutuhkannya,"

Percayakah kalian kalau hidup dapat berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik?

Seperti pelari marathon yang menang atau kalahnya tergantung pada satu detik terakhir perlombaan, atau seorang pemadam kebakaran yang hidup matinya tergantung pada seberapa cepat ia bisa keluar di detik-detik terakhir. Detik-detik yang terasa begitu trivial bagi orang kebanyakan, tapi merupakan segalanya bagi seseorang.

Bagi bocah sekecil Jisoo, detik itu terjadi pada suatu hari di hari Sabtu.

Gadis kecil itu terbangun dengan sendirinya, membuka mata dan disambut oleh lengang yang amat sangat. Hal itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ayah-nya belum kembali semenjak ia menghubunginya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pada akhir pekan, biasanya Ayahnya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membantu Ibu-nya memasak di dapur. Meskipun membantu dalam konteks ini lebih banyak menganggu, namun Jisoo senang ketika merasakan kehadiran Ayah-nya diantara mereka. Namun, pria itu sedang tidak berada disini sekarang, dan Jisoo merindukannya. Merindukan dekapan hangat sang Ayah dan suara seraknya yang mengalun ketika ia bangun dari tidur.

Bising suara alat dapur tidak terdengar ketika sepasang kaki mungil gadis itu menapaki dapur. Tak ada suara panci yang bersahutan, yang hanya ada keheningan. Semuanya senyap.

"Eomma? Eoddiga?" Gadis kecil itu memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan takut-takut. Membayangkan monster berlendir akan keluar dari balik tirai dapur ketika ia melangkahkan kaki kesana, membuatnya bertahan di posisi.

Jisoo berbalik. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kamar orangtuanya. Satu-satunya tempat berlindung yang paling aman ketika ia merasa ketakutan.

Bocah kecil itu pun berlari sambil memeluk bonekanya. Berharap menemukan sosok berparas cantik dengan kedua mata besarnya yang menatap dengan sorot hangat seperti biasa. Jisoo memutar kenop pintu dan bergegas bersembunyi dibalik pintu itu.

"Jisoo-ya.." Suara lembut itu mengalun ketika bocah berkuncir itu berdiri dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jisoo berbalik. Menemukan Ibunya dengan tatanan rambut berantakan dan kedua matanya yang sembab. Suaranya juga parau! Dan demi Tuhan, Jisoo tidak suka eomma-nya menangis.

"Eomma, gwaenchana?" Jisoo bertanya dengan raut polosnya, sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Jongin.

"Jisoo, kemarilah.." Kyungsoo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mendekap Jisoo.

"Eomma kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" Jisoo menghampiri eomma-nya kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo. Persis seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan ketika gadis kecil itu sakit.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Jisoo terbangun?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan gadis kecil-nya kemudian mendekapnya lembut. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eomma geotjimal. Mana ada orang yang menangis kalau tidak sakit," tutur Jisoo bersikeras sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Kedua bola matanya persis seperti milik Jongin.

"Kenapa Jisoo sangat mengkhawatirkan eomma?" Kyungsoo mengusap wajah putrinya. "Bukankah Jisoo lebih sayang Appa dari eomma, hem?" Godanya namun itu tidak berpengaruh, karena Kyungsoo justru menangis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hee? Itu enggak benar!" Jisoo menggeleng. " _Appa_ bilang Jisoo harus tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat supaya bisa menjaga eomma kalau Appa tidak ada," ucapnya yang terdengar polos, namun menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Jisoo sudah melakukannya dengan baik," Kyungsoo memujinya.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu sebentar lagi Jisoo akan bersekolah," ujarnya dengan senang. Mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Ia lupa. Gadis kecil-nya itu sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah. Tapi apa itu masih berlaku kalau tanpa Jongin?

"Ya, Jisoo benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau Appa tidak ada ketika hari pertama Jisoo bersekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Hem? Appa pasti datang kok!" Sergahnya cepat. "Appa sudah berjanji dengan Jisoo!" Pekiknya.

'Tuh kan, Jong? Putrimu sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu' batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Pria itu tersenyum. "Eomma juga berharap begitu." ucapnya. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Jisoo untuk menyadari ada yang tak beres.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Appa?" Gadis itu bertanya. Kyungsoo diam.

 _"Eomma_ jawab Jisoo! Eomma bilang Jisoo gak boleh berbohong!" Bujuknya, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jisoo. Sekarang cepatlah kembali ke kamar," ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

 _"Eomma, jebal.."_ Pinta Jisoo dengan raut manja. Namun sayang itu tak mempan bagi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kembali sayang. Jangan buat eomma berlaku kasar padamu. Arra?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada dingin kali ini dan itu membuat Jisoo merengut kesal. Ia memeluk bonekanya kemudian berjalan membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Gadis kecil itu memutar kenop pintu kamar orangtuanya dengan enggan kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Ditatapnya boneka beruangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gukkie, eomma marah dengan Jisoo," ucapnya dengan sedih.

".."

"Ya, Jisoo tau. Tapi kenapa ya eomma marah sekali kalau Jisoo ungkit soal Appa?"

".."

"Ya, Gukkie benar. Mungkin besok eomma akan berubah lagi," ucapnya kemudian mengelus bonekanya dengan sayang. Gadis kecil itu hendak masuk ke kamarnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Jisoo-ya?" Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi memasuki rumahnya dengan jas hitam seperti biasa. Pria itu benar-benar tampan.

"Oh! Sehun ahjussi?" Tebaknya yang dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Jisoo dan Kyungsoo sayup-sayup dari ruang tengah tadi. Namun, begitu Jisoo keluar, ia segera bersembunyi di balik pintu dan berpura-pura tak tau soal itu.

"Kenapa ahjussi kesini?" Jisoo bertanya dengan kedua mata membulat lucu.

"Melihatmu? Tidak boleh?" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah bocah itu.

"Hum, lagipula ahjussi cari siapa? Appa tidak ada di rumah," Bocah itu memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Melihat itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Bocah ini sama dengan dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau memberitahunya ketika kakak-nya pergi dalam pemadaman.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ingin menemui Jisoo," ucap Sehun kemudian menarik tangan bocah itu untuk duduk di sofa. "Apa _eomma_ -mu ada di dalam?" Tanyanya sementara Jisoo mengangguk.

" _Eomma_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu," Jisoo mengingatkan.

"Oh begitu. _Ahjussi_ dengar, Jisoo akan sekolah. Kapan?" Sehun bertanya dengan antusias.

"Minggu depan. Memangnya kenapa ahjussi?" Jisoo kembali bersemangat dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

 _"Gwaenchana._ Apa ahjussi boleh datang mengantar?" Tanyanya sementara Jisoo menggeleng.

 _"Ahniya, Appa_ yang akan mengantar Jisoo," tolaknya dengan halus. "Lagipula, kenapa _Ahjussi_ tidak antar Lulu hyung ke bandara?"

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. _Rusa_ satu itu benar-benar nakal," sungut Sehun kesal. Jisoo tertawa.

"Tapi _Ahjussi_ tetap menyukainya, kan?" Godanya sambil mengerling kearah Sehun. Mengingat itu membuat Sehun teringat Luhan-nya. Bagaimana pria itu sekarang? Apa ia kedinginan? Sehun tersenyum perih mengingat itu.

"Jisoo-ya.." Sehun menengadahkan kepala. Mendekap tangan bocah itu lembut. "Kalau Appa-mu tidak ada saat itu, Ahjussi akan menggantikannya. Ahjussi janji," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Jisoo.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyenangkan bocah ini. "Hee? Jinjja? Kalau begitu antar bersama saja!" Serunya senang. Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Jongin dan Lulu pasti datang,"


End file.
